Fujin
Fujin (風神) is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as a boss (although was never mentioned by name), and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4. About Fujin First appearing as an unnamed boss in the adventure title Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Fujin made his debut in the main fighting series of games during Mortal Kombat 4 portrayed as the God of Wind. Along with Raiden, Fujin is another character in the series to have originated from Japanese religion, based on the Shinto god of the wind of the same name. He appears as a tall, ageless, muscular human with long white hair bound in a ponytail and glowing white eyes. The back of his Mortal Kombat 4 costume features the Chinese character 空, whose most relevant translation to English is air or sky. As expected, he has a great variety of wind-oriented attacks at his disposal. Although more indifferent and abstract in character than Raiden, Fujin is also depicted as being concerned with the fate of Earthrealm. Appearance Taking on the form of a mortal man, Fujin appears as a dark-skinned man with slicked back white hair tied into a ponytail and eyes similar to Raiden. He wore a black vest and green pants with boots. In his debut, Fujin wore a red cape, but was discarded afterward. Interesting to note in Mythologies that his in-game sprite depicts him with blue pants and a black headband, neither of which are used in later 3D renditions. Following his return in Armageddon, he wears a more detailed version of his original clothing with shoulder guards added. His hair is no longer slicked back with bangs framing his face and his hair longer, extended into a long braid with three hairpieces. Fujin reappears in Mortal Kombat X's Story mode. His vest and belt are now of tooled black leather edged in red and accented with metal rings, as well as matching armlets. He retains shoulder guards and lacks a cape. His braid is held back with a narrow leather headband, looped through rings. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Fujin is in complete control of all things related to wind. He can levitate by manipulating the wind around him, allowing him to strike the opponent from a safe distance. He can also send miniature tornadoes at his opponents that spin them around several times and leave them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Additionally, he can levitate the opponent and slam them down on the ground and transform himself into a tornado to heave them towards him. Considering that many of these moves can potentially leave the foe open for a free hit, Fujin has proven to be a supremely powerful fighter on par with that of fellow god Raiden. Fujin is also an immortal God much like Raiden, he can't die as was proven in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero where he literally created a tornado so large he made himself explode and then returned shortly after that as seen in MK4. Signature moves *'Rising Knee:' Fujin would fly and hit his opponent three times with his knees. In MKX, the attack hits only once. (MK4, MKG,'' MKX'') **'Double Knee': Fujin attacks with two knees, adds armor and increased damage. (MKX) *'Gusting Cyclone:' Fujin spins like a tornado which sucks the opponent in and throws them to the other side. (MK4, MKG, MK:A,'' MKX'') **'Sucking Cyclone': Adds armor and increased damage. (MKX) *'Air Funnel:' Fujin uses a gust of wind to lift his opponent and slam them down. In MKX, he could suspend the opponent in the air for a bit to attack them. (MK4, MKG, MK:A,'' MKX'') *'Wind Kick:' While airborne, Fujin comes down and kicks the opponent. In MK4 and MKG, Fujin can make two kicks. In MKX, Fujin flies back up during the Fly move. (MK4, MKG, MK:A, MKX) *'Tornado Wind:' Fujin launches a small tornado at the opponent, causing them to spin around wildly and setting them up for an additional combo. (MK:A,'' MKX'') **'Confusing Tornado': The opponent is stunned for a longer period of time. (MKX) *'Fly': Fujin flies upwards and can move in the air. (MKX - Wind God) **'Land': Fujin lands down after flying. (MKX) **'Grab and Punch': Fujin grabs the opponent while flying and punches them away. (MKX) **'Grab and Toss': Fujin grabs and throw them downwards while flying. (MKX) **'Diving Bomb': Fujin slams to the ground on his back while flying, damaging ground altitude opponents. (MKX) *'Crossbow Shot': Fujin shoots an arrow from his crossbow to the opponent. (MKX - Crossbow) **'Bouncing Crossbow Shot': Fujin shoots an arrow from his crossbow upwards and it bounces for a few second on the top and bottom. (MKX - Crossbow) **'Low Crossbow Shot': Fujin, while in the air, can shoot an arrow from his crossbow downwards. (MKX - Crossbow) **'High Crossbow Shot': Fujin shoots an arrow from his crossbow upwards. (MKX - Crossbow) **'Double Crossbow Shot': Shoots two arrows for more damage. (MKX - Crossbow) *'X-Ray Move - Hurricano': Fujin creates a big tornado and the opponent gets dragged into and they fly upwards and Fujin knees them to the back, breaking the spine in half. He then teleports at the top and kicks them down, shattering the ribcage. Fujin tosses them away and shoots them with his crossbow in the head, fracturing the skull. (MKX) *'Throw': Fujin grabs the opponent and flies upwards and swings them four times and tosses them away. (MKX) Fatalities *'Crossbow Kill:' After levitating the opponent, Fujin shoots his crossbow at them, causing them to explode. (MK4, MKG) *'Skinner:' Fujin concentrates a huge blast of wind at the opponent that rips their skin clean off. (MK4, MKG) *'Crossed Bow': Fujin gets out his Plasma Crossbow and shoots the body, blowing it up and the arms and head fly upwards to the sky. He then shoots them one by one. (MKX) *'Torn-nado': Fujin lifts his arm and a tornado appears beneath the opponent and starts to spin them around inside. The opponent is then are torn into pieces inside it, screaming in pain. The tornado then disappears and then it leaves only the head of Fujin's opponent to fall on the ground. (MKX) Game Information Fujin was written to be Raiden's brother (which is also true for the myths) in Mortal Kombat 4's official strategy guide,"He is known only as the God of Wind and has entered Mortal Kombat 4 to help aid his brother, Rayden." although this has never been mentioned in the games. The character possessed a projectile crossbow weapon in this title, which Ed Boon has stated that he believed was a mistake as it did not fit with the style of the rest of the weapons and the computer AI had a difficult time managing it.Fujin's Bio Card. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Premium Edition Bonus Disc, Midway Games, 2006. Concept art in Armageddon,Krypt – Fujin's Windstaff Sketch. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Midway Games, 2006. early video footage of the game, and a screenshot seen in the instruction manual''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' instruction manual. Midway Games, 2006. show that Fujin was to have a weapon known as the Wind Staff, described as being an ancient tree branch fitted with "Forest Crystals" and having magical wind energy circling the twigs on the staff's end. However, he would instead be given what was initially Reiko's Devastator sword in the final version. Fujin makes two small cameo appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deception. In the game's Konquest mode, he can be found in Orderrealm searching for a book that will help him in his defense of Earthrealm.Fujin: "I am Fujin, God of Wind. I have entered this realm to locate an old text on the laws of nature." Konquest mode. Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2004. He is also seen as a background prisoner in the Dark Prison stage, along with various other characters. In Mortal Kombat (2011), Fujin makes a brief appearance in Kratos' ending alongside Raiden. There was a video of a hacker using a basic character model, but once this model is chosen at the character select screen, the announcer says "Fujin," leading many to believe that he would be DLC. Soon enough, though, he was denied by Ed Boon, via Twitter. Fujin returns in Mortal Kombat X's Story mode, aiding Raiden in defending Earthrealm from Shinnok and the invading Netherrealm forces. Trivia *In early versions of Armageddon, Mian Chuan and Hapkido were supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. He was also going to have the Wind Staff, before he eventually acquired the Devastator. **The Wind Staff makes its debut in Mortal Kombat X's Story Mode, wielded by Fujin against Netherrealm demons. *In Armageddon, Fujin used the Lui He fighting style that Shao Kahn had in Deception. *In Armageddon, Fujin is the only character whose relic belongs exclusively to his alternate costume. *In his Bio Kard, it states that his first appearance was in MK4 but his first actual appearance was in MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero, despite not being named in the latter. *If Fujin's crossbow has been dropped or thrown, performing his''' Crossbow Kill Fatality will cause Fujin to produce a second crossbow. *If the player performs Cassie Cage's Selfie''' Fatality in Mortal Kombat X, it is possible for a message to appear from noobde (Ed Boon's Twitter account) stating, "Has anyone unlocked Fujin?". *There was going to be a scene in Mortal Kombat X's story mode where Fujin joined Jax and the Special Forces in the Netherrealm to await D'Vorah but the scene was cut due to time.https://twitter.com/bcharred/status/588064189924691970 References Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:God Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 2011 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters